


A chance at happiness

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Inspired by two pieces of dialogue on Jaehee's route during days 9 and 10.Jaehee regrets her choice of words...





	A chance at happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D
> 
> You may have guessed that I'm currently on Jaehee's route but I'm only at the beginning of day 10 so I don't know how it'll turn out. I've been told Jaehee and MC don't get together but I ship them XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

" _It's not a romantic feeling... But I really like you._ "

Why had she said that? Why after everything she'd accomplished in the past week since she'd known ____, why did she precede the most meaningful thing she had to say with a sentence like that? Could ____ even work out that had been said out of nerves from her lack of experience confessing such a thing?

Despite being free of C&R, and being the first night in a long time that she could sleep without worry of what work would be sacrificed, she hadn't been able to sleep at all. A brief look at the messenger, revealed that ____ had stayed up into the early hours of the morning chatting.

Was there any possibility that ____ felt the same way? Could she have been hurt by Jaehee's cowardly miswording, leading to the assumption that she only felt a platonic connection to her?

Before now, Jaehee had never been presented with the luxury of time to consider developing feelings towards another person, let alone another woman. She'd never considered her sexuality before either, but it had made itself apparent.

Never in her life had she met someone like ____, who was unwaveringly supportive and compassionate towards her. To finally be seen, not as a burden, but as a friend was even more fulfilling than she'd allowed herself to imagine.

If her feelings weren't reciprocated, she would do her very best to stay by ____'s side as her friend. Her best friend.

They could frequent cafes, go to see movies, do all the things that friends their age were supposed to do. It was a life Jaehee had never imagined she would experience, but suddenly it was a possibility and that was marvellous.

By morning she'd managed to accumulate a few hours of sleep and organise her thoughts.

____ was special. No matter what the outcome she had to be honest. Jaehee owed it to herself and to ____.

So when they spoke in the morning, the truth came out.

"I want you to like me more."

All that remained was to meet ____ tomorrow at the party.


End file.
